Brazing alloy pastes generally are formulated to contain from about 70% to about 90% by weight of the brazing alloy powder having particles that pass through a 150 mesh screen and retained on a 325 mesh screen. The remainder is a resinous vehicle which gives body or viscosity to the paste. The solvent for the resin can be either water or organic solvent. In use, the paste is applied to the joint to be brazed and the work-piece placed in a brazing furnace. Depending on the alloy and work-piece, the furnace can be operated under hydrogen or vacuum. Shelf-life of the pastes should be at least six months. In practice, however, the alloy powders sometimes react with the resin vehicle, or the vehicle itself breaks down. To a large extent these problems depend on the alloy composition. For example, alloys with a high proportion of noble metals generally give stable pastes, as do high-chrome alloys. Alloys which contain reactive elements have to be stabilized, normally by electroplating with a non-reactive metal or by coating with additives. The electroplating process contributes to the overall cost of the paste, while additives very often give a carbonaceous residue at brazing temperatures.